


It's All His Fault.

by Trash_Doc



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BECAUSE I'M ANGRY, Clubbing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I can't do that to the child, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Sans, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is of age, Sexual Tension, and more sex!, bad sex puns, fine ectoparts it is, it's not BDSM, just angry, more chapters will be added eventually, or Chara, what is tag anymore, with more drama!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Doc/pseuds/Trash_Doc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something like a post genocide corrupted pacifist timeline. A collection of smutty oneshots for the hot-tempered player.</p><p><strong>Most Recent Chapter: </strong>Dance the Night Away<br/>Happy (belated) Valentine’s Day, sinners! Maybe you should be a little less angry, since it’s a day of LOVE and all. </p><p>Properly capitalised chapter titles indicate Reader POV, while non-capitalised titles indicate Sans POV. Future chapters/oneshots to be added as I see inspired. Happy to take requests~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Boned.

**Author's Note:**

> THE SANS KINK. IT’S NOT GOING AWAY. Female reader this time too, sorry. It’s the best way for me to work it realistically/accurately. But since it’s in first person POV, I’ll try to make it a little more bearable. I wish I had an editor or beta-readers. I don’t know what I’m doing. Hnng.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After loving and then killing your friends, you were never the same resetting back. You're not sure how, but he's onto you.

When I first fell through into the mountains and met these monsters, I thought everyone was weird as hell. They were hilarious, heartwarming, and I grew fond of them all. So much that I wanted to save them from this tragic back-story. And I did just that – with ‘determination,’ I possessed the power as you know to stop and restart the timeline and warped the path to liberation. It was great – my friends loved me and I loved them. I wanted to stay that way forever.

But the voice in my head never stopped whispering... and giggling.

‘Aren’t you the least bit curious? If you killed everyone, you get to see him.’

I don’t want to kill anyone though.

‘It’ll be okay, just reset again once you’re done.’

Alright...

When I woke up again in the bed of golden flowers, my heart sank in torment. Meeting Flowey again, who laughed when he saw the look in my eyes after I killed Toriel and the others. I wanted to snap at him, tell him that he was wrong in thinking who he thinks I might be. I just... I just... 

I ventured on, my heart cracking bit by bit each time every instance I sliced through them. I almost cried when I murdered Papyrus. He—none of them remembered me, but I do. I remember everyone. The more I pressed on, the easier it was getting to push my sins on the backburner of my mind. I tried my best not to look at them as I dealt final blows, right up until the hallway of judgement. 

Then I faced him, like the voice said I would. Sans... 

This was it. I get to see what the fuss was all about. He spoke a few words with me, but I wasn’t listening too much. I took a step forward and the next thing I knew – 

I died.

Just like that. I was in disbelief at this point. He had this amount of power, and I realised that only when everything around him is gone, he shows this side of him. It was heartbreaking. Should I really continue with this? Just to see a glimpse of what he could be? Well... I’ve gotten this far. I lunged towards him, with sturdier resolve.

He killed me again. And again. And again, and again... Again, again, fucking again.

I felt like a fool. I was so frustrated. Whatever remnants of moral fibre I had in me before burned away into ashes. I’ll kill him if it’s the last thing I do. I’ll show, I was stronger than him! And oh, the sweet relief when my knife carved into him. My heart was thumping wildly in my chest as I heard him crumble to dust out of my sight. I finally did it. A short, breathless laugh of insanity left my lips as I stepped into the gardens.

It’s finally time to finish this.

**It’s time to reset.**

I woke up to the sight of a familiar ceiling. Sitting up and yawning, I swung my feet over the bed lightly kicking against the plate of all too familiar pie laying on the floor. I grimaced. I’m not a child; but Toriel keeps on leaving this here as if I was incapable to grab some myself. So we’re back here again, after seeing and being the mastermind of the world in despair, I returned everything back to the way it was. Everyone loved me again... but I can’t help but find it straining. And even worse whenever I had to interact with Sans.

He still acted as goofy and punny as I first met him. But the disillusion of the time of genocide made me feel resentful and bitter. My heart always kept beating angrily whenever I saw Sans. It was difficult trying to act I used to be when he joked around, leaving my replies always short and curt with him.

“hey. is something bothering ya, kiddo?”

I froze, midway through a textbook I wasn’t really paying attention to. I just needed something to kill time before I had to leave the house for university. In the corner of my eye, Sans was staring at me curiously. Everyone else was out with their jobs, so we were alone in this home and would be for a long while. He waited for a reply, making the feeling just unbearable. Trying my best to be casual, I licked my thumb and turned a page. “Yep,” was my short reply.

“are you sure?”

My mouth twitched ever so slightly. “Yep.”

“it feels like you don’t find my bad jokes as... _humerus_ as you used to—” Oh my fucking God... “—you really sure?”

“YES!” I snapped, finally turning to glare at the skeleton. His eye sockets widened in surprise and for a moment, his never-ending smile faltered. I could tell he wanted to frown at me. My eyes quickly averted from his and glared back at my book. I refused to give a response when he moved over to sit next to me.

“our reports showed a massive anomaly in the time space continuum.”

If I wasn’t frozen before, I definitely was now. My eyes were wide, irises unmoving. Why did he say that exact line... when this wasn’t the timeline to say it? A short huff of a chuckle from my right indicated that my reaction was exactly as he expected it to be.

“timelines jumping left and right, starting and stopping... until suddenly, everything ends.” There was a shuffle and then I found his face leaning over in between me and my book. He was staring again with his white pupils flickering in and out like static. “that look on your face tells me it happened... thrice, now?”

Growling, I shoved his head away from my face and snapped my textbook shut with a loud slam. It was still too early for class, but I didn’t want to be here with him any longer. “I need to get ready for uni,” I muttered quickly, hoping that he would take that as a cue to leave. He didn’t.

“what i want to know is, why?” He shoved his hands into his pockets, looking over at my tense form. My heart was pounding in my ears, the emotion of anger reminiscent of another as I stumbled into my room. I needed to find my bag quickly. I needed to get out of here before I find myself doing something I would regret. 

A short yelp echoed in the empty household and I skidded to a halt before I went crashing into the skeleton man in front of me. The glower on my face never left, and now joining it for company were flushed cheeks of irritation. Sans grinned at me, but his eyes faded into the hellish black as I remembered it last timelines ago. 

“I don’t think you can get away with this one, kiddo.”

“Why do you care so much?” I hissed back.

“The better question is, what good did you get out of being a dirty brother ki—?”

I don’t know how it happened just then, but I was kissing him. Sans silenced quickly, his pupils lighting up again in surprise. I heard his bones rumbling and my heart, still pounding fiercely in my ears. We stayed like that for a short while – frozen in what felt like an eternity. I pulled away from him hastily the next second, like he burned with fire. I wiped my lips with the back of my hand, while glaring hell’s fury at him.

“Don’t even fucking say it,” I warned lowly. Despite everything, the look on his face was priceless. Almost hilarious even. I was fucked up now after all I did, but even I can’t laugh right now. My insides shook, but I kept my menacing gaze on the guy. “It’s not like you would understand.” 

You, Sans, the bane of my existence. My obsession for that one timeline, that now lingered over to the present... The only way I could describe it right now was a love-hate relationship with him.

“I don’t know...” 

I perked up to his voice, faltering as his left eye glowed with that demonising blue fire. His grin was still the same as always, but now, it had a twist of evil – an evil that I never saw in him before even when I was a murderer. He stepped closer, backing me into a dead end. My bag dropped onto the floor with a messy thud, just as he slammed his palms onto the wall beside my head. 

“It’s more like you wouldn’t understand. But that’s your fault.” His teeth parted into fangs, revealing a tongue of the same blue. I should be scared, shouldn’t I? In this state, he could crush me so easily and then I’d have to restart somewhere else. 

But I refused.

Sans edged closer to me; near enough to feel the heat emanating from my cheeks. With a lack of fear in me, I still glared angrily at him. My left hand hooked around the back of his head, reeling him in towards me dangerously. The cooler surface of his skull under my fingers sent hot shivers down my spine, but hell be damned that I let him get any kind of leverage in this.

“Don’t you dare pin this on me,” I growled. Sans replied with a devious grin just as my fingers on the back of his head trailed down to the bumps of his neck. His hands moved from the wall to grip my shoulder and hip, pulling me close just that we pressed together in all the wrong, wrong places.

He half-heartedly joked, “I’ll pin you elsewhere then?” Or with this kind of tone his voice held, it sounded more like a threat. Next thing I realised, my vision blacked for a second and I found my back was against something soft instead. I turned my head, looking over my shoulder – it was my own bed, in my own room. The act seemed to be a bad idea on my part, as it opened my neck to bites...Many, deep bites. 

“Argh!” I yelped, squirming under his heavy weight. Shoving him off roughly, his teeth dragged against my skin, leaving trails of red track marks that would surely stick around for the next few days. He leaned back on his hands, looking up coolly at my form looming over him. It felt like my face would never relax from its glare.

My voice spoke of harsh words, contradicting my actions as I bent down to rip off his stupid jacket. “I have class to fucking go to, you know.” Sans only chuckled, responding in a similar manner when he literally ripped. My shirt. In pieces.

“And I have work. Lucky _I’m_ on my legally required break, huh?”

I snarled, lunging at him to take him down. “You motherfu—!”

My vision blacked out briefly again and I found myself right on the bottom once more, with Sans looming over me instead. My wrists were pinned down besides my head with his hands, and perhaps with an additional power. I could barely move. I glared at him. His tongue lolled out both suggestively and threateningly as he examined me over in my more bare torso. 

“This is better,” he commented, as I growled viciously in response. “You don’t look half as intimidating.” Sans dipped his head down; slicking a warm ooze from the middle of my chest... up my neck... until he bit onto my bottom lip.

“Nnn- ah...!” I turned my head to the side, glowering at the bony phalanges that was restraining me from moving. Dirty cheater, using his own powers to warp time his way. Well. Two can play at that fucking game.

I reloaded, this time taking my rightful place back above as my knee pressed down at his sternum. I chuckled lowly. My nose was upturned, looking down at him smug – though the feeling didn’t last too long when his hands were free to tug at my shorts. I slapped them away from my hip, just as that goddamn static fuzz blacked me out again. 

“Oof!”

The next second, a chill breezed over my completely naked body and I sat, my shoulders slamming against the wall with his magic. His fingers tilted my chin upwards for my gaze to meet his eyes; his demonic flaming pupil was growing brighter and more sinister by the second. My hands reached out and without hesitation, yanked his shorts down and pulled his pelvis in violently close. We glared at each other.

“Get in,” I demanded hotly.

“You know I’m literally just a fucking skeleton, right,” he taunted, kicking his shorts off his legs. I frowned further, my glare only faltering as his hand slithered up between my legs. A short gasp and a low moan managed to escape me, as my own hands slid up across the cool bumps and surface of his bones, right to his shoulders. The fact that he _was_ just a skeleton, snapped me briefly out of my own pleasure in time to curse him.

“Don’t pull that shit with me, blue tongue.”

Sans chuckled in response, pulling his fingers away from me... Slowly enough that I was growing impatient, but his movements were so mesmerising, I had to keep watching. He licked my juices off his fingers. Holy shit... I had to stop myself from reaching out.

The skeleton cut his display of a show short however, scooting away and leaning back on his hands as before and grinning almost cheekily at me. “All yours,” he said. His blue eye flared and as I would have expected it was to be, an ethereal cock sprung erect after a swirl of magic. What I didn’t expect now was his current demeanour. What, why? Wait... No freaking way.

My shoulders relaxed as the gravitational magic slipped off, and I crawled over to him with a scowl on my face. “Really?” I asked with a hiss, straddling his lap. “You’re that fucking lazy?”

He didn’t quite reply except for that relentless grin on his face. He laid down, hands on my hips and lifted me up. I glared at him, but not for long as my harsh visage melted away into a sinister smile. 

“Have it your way then,” I purred, sliding myself on top of him. I shivered at the sensation – strange as it was, his incorporeal cock stretched me beautifully, and hit all the right places. A squeeze from his bony hands goaded me to start moving. I licked my lips.

I’m going to fucking destroy him.

Biting my lower lip, I sped up in my bounces with only my hands on his chest to keep my balance. Looking down at his face, his constant grin made it a little harder to discern how he was feeling, but I could catch it. The tightening grips on my sides, the slightest scent of his sweat... I could tell. He was breaking. I smiled smugly at him, amidst the blurs of my own bliss.

“Of course I’d come out on top... Ah...” I shifted more comfortably, tilting my head back as the first wave of elation passed through my body. It was great... but it wasn’t enough for me. I rocked my hips again; this time, I didn’t give a shit that Sans was being a lazy fucker. I might as well focus on me.

I let myself moan. I picked up my pace again, barely registering his fingertips digging into my skin. With me in control, it was so easy to get myself close again. I’m almost there... Ah.

His voice was smoldering. “Nice pun. Mind if I borrow it?”

My vision blinked into that accursed black and when I came back, I felt my cheek against my bed. Arms down, ass up – Sans was right on top, pounding into me like a dog in heat. I struggled to lift myself up, looking over my shoulder to see his shit-eating grin and his tongue waggle teasingly at me. I gave out a yell, in both frustration and ecstasy. It was hard to tell which I was feeling right now. 

“You fucking cheat!”

A sharp tug at my hair yanked my head back to see the ceiling, and he leaned in close. Close enough that his abnormally long tongue slicked across my throat before bit in. His other hand squeezed my chest roughly. “It’s not cheating when I’m playing with a sinner.”

“W-Why you...! Ah!” I shuddered noticeably as the pressure rose and rose throughout my body. He didn’t even stop when I froze in my own climax. Heaving and panting, my hands balled into tight fists. I had to reload once more.

So I did. 

Or I tried. When I opened my eyes, instead of a domineering position I expected, I found myself slamming against the wall again with a heavy grunt. I shot him a quick glare as he chuckled at me. I gasped when he bucked a quick deep thrust into me. Groaning and heaving, my legs and arms found themselves clinging around the monster while he kept me sandwiched against the wall.

Our sex was angry.

Amidst the struggle and the curses, I can’t help but also moan and shiver every time of intense pleasure. Amidst all the growls and fury, Sans kept on biting onto my upper chest and neck, slithering his tongue against the most sensitive spots on my skin. When I could open my eyes during a brief window of sanity, seeing Sans break into a magical sweat and stare intently at me with that glowing eye, I felt as if I was falling into them.

I don’t know how much time had passed, how many orgasms he pried out of me, or even how many fucking positions we used. But eventually, even I reached my limits of anger.

“Ready?” He asked, surprising me with how considerate he was sounding. I looked up at him, the two of us now back on the bed in a simple missionary position. My hands gripped weakly onto the bedsheets beneath me as I panted for air and words.

“R-Really, already?” I weakly taunted, despite everything and my body turning against me. “Fine then, just a bit more...”

I think he got the hang of my cues, pumping faster and rhythmically into me until my back arched as I came for the final time. I moaned, shocked so strongly by my pulses of ecstasy I only barely registered him pulling out of me and not much else. I was still trying to catch my breath when I slowly sat up and opened my eyes to see the mess we made. Or rather, he made.

“What the HELL, Sans?!”

My hand wiped against my chin and I looked down to see a faint blue ooze, splattered across my chest and jaw. I snapped my head up with a seething glare. He looked back over to me casually, having already dressed and stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets. He rose a non-existent eyebrow at me as I licked my fingertips. Fucking sue me for being curious.

“Fucker,” I spat.

“yep,” he agreed. 

God dammit. I won’t let him get away with this next time.


	2. it's all her fault.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the first encounter, maybe he won't mind a thing going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, sinners! I guess I decided to add a Sans perspective after all. It’s a bit tough, since I don’t identify as a male or a skele-monster, but hey. I’m here for the challenge. Written with proper punctuation, because I’m not crazy lazy like Sansy.

It’s been a week since our ‘encounter.’

Not that I’m complaining about it, but she’s been giving me the evil eye whenever we’re in the same room now. Paps, Tori and the others don’t seem to notice. To them, she’s their dearest who could do no wrong, the one who is always happy and always smiling.

I guess it’s a problem when I got on her case. Heh. 

“what’s up?” I asked casually. 

“Can you get out? I’m trying to study.” She was staring, or glaring rather pointedly at me. I looked up from at her from my seat on her bed, swirling the knob of the game controller in my hands. The little character on screen ran in circles. I may or may not have decided to mess around with her video game. It’s hilarious.

“it’s my day off. i might as well do something reproductive with my time, eh?”

“... Are you hitting on me?” she scoffed. My grin widened, just enough for her to take notice and break into a furious blush and glare again at me. “It was a JOKE with Toriel, okay?!”

“heh. if that’s what helps you sleep at night.” A heavy silence draped over the room, sans for the quiet background game music wafting from the kid’s television. Hm, I shouldn’t really call her ‘kid’ anymore, considering... I tapped the buttons repeatedly, making the main character jump everywhere and grunt with each landing. 

_“Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh!”_

In the corner of my eye sockets, I could tell she was starting to lose it – fingers twitching irately until finally she shrieked and dropped off her chair onto the floor near me, snatching the controller out of my hands. “Stop it! Do it properly if you’re going to be here!”

“sorry kiddo.” Maybe it’s too difficult to break the habit of calling her that. Oh well, I figured, leaning my arms onto my knees. I watched her take over the game, easily passing through the stage, as if she had done it many times before. I chuckled, “it took a while, but then it got really hard.”

“Oh my God, Sans...”

You could practically hear her eyes roll. It’s kinda cute – so she can act like a regular young adult around me. That’s... good. 

Before I knew it, the controller was shoved into my sights. She waved it about lazily. “Here. Don’t be too loud.” I looked down at her, just as she snapped her head towards me with an angry huff. “I mean, don’t be so loud that you’d disrupt my work!”

“hm...”

“Holy fuck, Sans. Get your dirty mind out of the gutter. It was just one time. ONE TIME.”

“alrighty, then,” I agreed amicably, taking the controller off her hands. She didn’t really move from her spot, keeping her sights firmly fixated on the screen in front of us. I was still messing around, only running in circles and jumping periodically just to mess with her patience and succeeding. It wasn’t long until she shrieked again and tackled me down.

“Don’t bother if you’re just going to mess around!”

“why not? are you having a bad time?” I grinned up at her. She was still lying on top of my form, glowering darkly for a moment before sliding off.

“I hate you,” she declared, tugging at the front of my jacket, just so I’d roll on top of her. What a load of work... but I guess I could oblige this one time. After all...

My grin became wicked as the surge of magic flared in my left eye. “so i was right? that look on your face tells me you want to be taken to the bone-zone.”

“Ugh, shut the fuck up. That was terrible.” Well I thought it was up there in the top five. But in the end, I was correct. Her lips lingered on my clavicle, shedding off my jacket and shorts much more hastily. A rough chuckle exuded from me, as I returned the favour of tearing off her clothes for her. 

She wasn’t aggressively fighting with me as I remembered last time, but it wasn’t like she turned gentle either. She still frowned, but frowned less, more occupied in staring down my body than anything else. I chuckled again. I guess formalities are over.

“Well, then...” I started. She looked up and I grinned at her, tongue slithering out readily. “Let’s start.”

My fingers kneaded against her skin, elliciting easy moans from her and noticeable squirms. Moving downwards, I dragged my tongue up her inner thigh. Getting close... very close. My cheek brushed against the outer lips, teasing her with a flick of my tongue over her clit. She groaned again, sitting up and grasping the back of my skull harshly. 

“Stop...” she hissed, “fucking around...!”

“Oops,” I mumbled against her flesh, chuckling. The blue light flared and she lost her grip on my head, falling back onto the bed with a thud and a loud swear. I shifted more comfortably, lifting her legs over my shoulders as my tongue dug a bit deeper into the little pink flesh. She tasted sweet... with a kick. More like a forbidden fruit rather than a dessert.

“You fuc—ahh...!” she gasped, wriggling helplessly as I prodded her this way and that. Her skin heated up against me, I didn’t want to stop until she was all wound up to the point of no return.

“S-Sans!”

I could feel it, same as before. She was pulsating, arching her back in her own pleasure, gasping, cursing and moaning. My eyes darkened, and I bit her inner thigh. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t relishing in her noises.

“A-Ahh! Off, off! Get off!” she shouted. She broke free from the gravitational hold somehow, getting up and pulling my head up to her level. Her glare was faltering, fixated on the wet shine around my mouth and tongue. 

“Curious?” I asked, wiping off the corner of my mouth with a finger or two. She flushed angrily and I stuck the fingers in her mouth before I got cursed out again.

“Mmf!”

“Now then,” I murmured, gripping her rear and pulling her closer with my other hand. “What to do with you... You keep fighting with me, sending out mixed signals.” It can be a chore to deal with for me. She growled, pulling my hand away from her mouth.

“Th... That’s...”

I didn’t quite care. Her sentence didn’t continue, as she suddenly made aware of what was poking her between her legs. She looked back up to me and my grin, as I dipped down and nipped away at her neck. She shuddered again.

“Just give up. I know I did.”

“Sans...”

Satisfied enough with her answer, or lack thereof, we fell back onto the bed. She rolled on top as I grab one of her hands, leading them down to my crotch. Her hold on me was determined, with teasing strokes and rubs to make me even more hornier than I already am. My bite into her shoulder tightened.

Holy shit...

With my own growls, I pushed her off and slammed her against the bedroom wall. One hand on the wall, supporting me up and the other lifting up her leg, I poked dangerously right into her dripping core. “You quit playing games, kiddo,” I warned. 

Instead of receiving a glare, she bit her lip, looking the most helpless I had ever seen her. “Fuck me,” she breathed. Wasn’t too sure if it was a curse or a beg. I smiled nonetheless.

“You asked for it.”

With a firm thrust, she cried out, gripping onto my ribcage as the bed squeaked and groaned from our movements. Our breaths mingled together as we panted heavily out of sync. The moans never stopped, and eventually she started to beg for more.

“Harder, Sans...! Ah!”

I chuckled breathlessly. “Say Master,” I cooed.

“F-Fuck you.”

“Yes you are.” She groaned, writhing and wriggling under me until I struck in deep as she asked for. Her body shuddered in a familiar way, her dripping feel clenching against me rhythmically. I groaned too – the tight pulses were driving me too close to the edge. I slowed down, sliding both of us back down onto the bed. I was playing with her nipples now, kind of in a half-assed attempt to bring myself down to a good level. I gave them a sharp pinch. She squeaked. How cute.

“Mm... Sans!”

That’s my name alright. A predatory growl erupted from the back of my throat – I didn’t manage to drop down a level after all. Curling her towards me and slinging her legs over my shoulders, I pounded in deep. I gripped on her hair and shoulder as she cried out louder and louder. I grunted, growled and everything that probably defined me as a monster. She orgasmed again. It was too early for my liking. I kept going. She didn’t stop me. I don’t think I can even if she tried. My grip on her loosened, letting her head tilt back in ecstasy. She was gasping for breath and I found myself just staring at her lips.

Immediately, I pulled out of her. She glared at me half-heartedly through her blissful daze and started to sit up. “Why did you-?”

I kept her mostly lying back down, only tilting up her chin to have her look up at me. “Open wide,” I grinned, shuffling up and resting the wet tip of my cock against her lips. Since she was just so curious last time, this was was the least I could do.

After a moment of suspicion, she shifted and sat a bit up with an elbow behind her for support. My grin widened, though I couldn’t help but lick the surface of my teeth. Those kissable lips opened, and she took me in, surely tasting the mixture of me and her together. I petted the back of her head, and with a few good sucks... Ah. Let’s just say we made another mess. But at least this time, she was nice enough to clean me up.

Heh. I could really get used to this.


	3. Wet Dreams.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If a dream is a wish your heart makes, then maybe you just want to be dominated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there’s a “Collection” thing for this type of stuff, but I like it all in the very one place. Hope you don’t mind! Hopefully, the chapter titles helps give an idea what... it’s about. Speaking of, feel free to let me know if there are certain... plots, themes or kinks, you’d like to see in a shot sometime~ Now then. Let’s begin.

It’s dark out here. There were no stars, no moon, I could barely see the ground below my feet. There wasn’t another life in sight. I was... all alone. As I probably should be.

“heya.”

Of course I would hear _that_ voice. It was coming from behind me. I whirled around within the darkness, somehow seeing enough light somewhere to make out the skeleton’s outline and glowing white dots of his eyes. As the clouds outside parted, blue moonlight shone through into the stained glass windows, gently lighting up us, our features and this place. 

“you’ve been busy, huh?”

The Judgement Hall. It’s like I can’t escape this timeline even if I tried. I took a step forward, before he could even ask anything. A blink or two later, I was already directly in front of him. Sans... his white pupils flickered, and he closed his eyes, almost as if he didn’t want to see my face. They opened the next second, his left eye glaring at me with a bright blue, just how I crave it. His teeth parted, slicking his ethereal blue tongue across my lower lip and slinking his arms around my waist and back of my head.

Sans whispered something to me I couldn’t make out, and a sharp pull of my hair caused me to tilt my head back. I gasped, muffled quickly with his tongue as he kissed me roughly. Mmf... he has never touched me this way before. Eventually my own hands wandered, I gripped onto his clothes, his shoulders, the back of his head. My back slammed against the cool glass of the giant windows. Ripping my sweater in two, he dove for my chest. Biting against the soft flesh, swirling his tongue around the nub, I could barely hold myself up. My gasps for breaths, his grunts – these were the only noises in this empty hallway. 

This... This intense feeling of want... I don’t ever want it to end.

I arched my back and shuddered, moaning as the waves of ecstasy rode over me. Times like these make me wonder if I’m a nymphomaniac. Actually, I’m probably just a freak. 

Sans didn’t seem to mind. “Really?” he chuckled. My face was heating up, both in embarrassment and desire. 

“Nn... Shut the fuck up...” My whine made me sound less intimidating as usual, something Sans picked up on quickly. He lifted up his head to meet mind, grinning deviously as his hand slipped into my panties. I bit my lip. He played around, twirling the locks of hair briefly before slipping one finger in between.

“Ooh, you’re dripping wet already, kitten...” he half-growled. K-Kitten? He would never call me-

I gasped again, airily. He knew exactly what pushed my buttons, what made me squirm and helplessly moan. A finger wriggled tauntingly against my clit, and the others threatened to push into me. “Come on,” he cooed. “Do it again. You know you want to.”

Biting my lip did nothing to stop the sounds coming from me. I saw Sans cocking his head to the side though my half-lidded gaze, as he watched my intently with his pointed grin... looking like he was just itching to devour me. I wish he would stop looking at me like that... It’s too much.

He pushed his fingers in without warning. I jolted, shivering and groaning as he rubbed sensually against my walls. His voice took a turn for the dark and hotly demanding. “Come for me. Now.”

H-How could I refuse?

My body obeyed, shuddering intensely as my loud moan echoed within the halls. His fingers stopped moving, his eyes watched me wordlessly as I panted until I regained my composure. He wasn’t going to let me. Slowly, Sans withdrew his hand, his other free one pulling my shorts and panties down in one fell swoop. Lingering his gleaming hand in front of my face, his expectant expression said it all.

Clean him up.

There was a situation like this before, wasn’t there? I was uneasy then, but now... I took his wrist in mine, slowly licking off a side of his finger. I peeked at him. He was watching me, impatiently. I picked up my pace, though he was still unhappy. So he shoved two fingers into my mouth, moving them to and fro against my tongue until the instinct kicked in to suck. He let me fall to my knees, following me down too, as my body moved on its own, and my mind was just driving with only primal urges.

I could barely speak, but it seemed like Sans knew what I was gunning for just from my expression. Just that, the bastard was using it against me. “Heh heh heh...” he was laughing. “I know what you want. But let’s hear you beg for it.”

I glowered. The one thing I can’t see myself doing was let him win. But... Fuck. Goddammit. I really want him to fuck me. I didn’t even care how pathetic I might be looking now. My mouth opened and the words, sighed out. “Please...”

“Please what?” he taunted, rubbing circles around my nipples. I bit my lip and my pride. 

“Please fuck me, Sans...”

He loomed over me, picking me up and twirling me around. His weight pushed against my back, sandwiching my bare chest against the window. “I’m sorry, who again?” I could hear the grin in his predatory voice and feel his hands groping casually at my ass. I shuddered another breath and my words betrayed me.

“M... Master... Fuck me, please!”

Sans pulled my hips out towards his, and his warm cock slipped in between my lips. He grinded against me, teasingly, purposefully. “Say it again,” he growled in my ear. I whimpered.

“Master...!”

He pushed into me without mercy. “Again!”

“Master!” I cried out. He pounded roughly into me, keeping my chest and head right against the glass. My hot breath could be seen fogging up a patch of the window. Was this what it was like to be the one being... dominated? I... don’t hate it.

“Heh...” he mumbled against the back of my shoulder. “Wouldn’t it be funny if there was someone watching from outside? Watching you get fucked like this?”

I groaned helplessly. I can’t think of anything to say. I just wanted him to keep doing it. I just wanted to come over and over if I could. “Hm... I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” he hummed. “Maybe... I should fuck your ass next.”

His thrusts became harder, angrier and monstrous. I couldn’t stop moaning, or the eventual swell of my core as I teetered closer and closer to that amazing edge. I was almost there. So close... So fucking close! I’m about to...! I gasped.

My eyes shot open.

Heart racing and core pulsing like heaven, I stared up at the dark ceiling, keeping my form as still as possible as I waited out the sensations. My breathing was a little heavier than usual. I sat up on the couch, registering the light snores coming from the floor.

I wasn’t at home, no. Seemed like this weekend was the perfect weekend for a slumber party at the skeleton brothers’ house. I slowly slid off the couch, quietly stepping over Undyne’s sprawled sleeping form, and tip-toed down the hall to a certain monster’s room. I twisted the doorknob. Locked. Well, it’s a good thing Sans gave me his room key before then.

Unlocking and opening the door to the skeleton’s room as soundlessly as possible, I peered into the darkness. I wasn’t sure what I was supposed to be expecting – I mean, he surely would be asleep right now. Slipping into his room and closing the door behind me with a firm click, a blue flame lit up in the corner. He was awake? I could somehow make out his grin in the dim lighting.

“heya.”

It was almost as if he was expecting me. “... Hey,” I replied gruffly. I shuffled over to the light, gently bumping my knee over his bed. Briefly, I frowned, as the dream still lingered fresh in my mind. I climbed onto his bed, reaching out towards him to fall onto his lap. My arms wrapped around him and I buried my head in the crook of his neck, laying down kisses and bites. Sans gripped my sides tightly.

I smiled against his shoulder. I’m not going to let him dominate me.


	4. the green eyed monster.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2. For once, maybe he really cared... a bit too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hey there. It’s been a while. This part is a little more context/plot heavy than smut, sorry. Bear with me. @_@

Heh heh heh. So get this, I just figured that I might visit her while she’s at university, right? See her in her natural habitat, maybe sneak in a few lectures to see what’s being taught nowadays. It was fun, tailing her without her noticing. She’d do this weird pause midstep sometimes and quickly spin around all suspicious, as if she would catch me out red-handed. But nope, heh. I was always one step ahead of her.

After sitting, or snoozing, through one of her lectures, the sudden clamour of noise woke me up and alerted me that the hour was over. Other humans either warily walked by me to exit the hall, or just didn’t give a crap. I wasn’t too bothered, I wasn’t here for them.

I got up from my seat, stretching lazily.Whelp, maybe I’ll invite her for lunch. She might give me the evil eye again and say no this time. Or she might say yes? It’s hard to keep up with what she’s thinking nowatimes. I swept a quick glance over the heads of the university students to pinpoint where she was and found her near the front, smiling and laughing. The hand in my pocket twitched.

Who’s that she was talkin’ to?

The guy looked like another student in the class, chatting to her about things I couldn’t catch from this distance. But with the way his body language was looking... He was looking real chummy for just a buddy, you know what I mean? My sights zeroed in on the arm that curled around her shoulders and the eager grin nearing her face. What were they talking about?

It was weird, but I think I felt my grin shrink just a little bit then. 

“heya, what’s shaking?” I greeted suddenly, popping up in between the two. They both jumped, apart and in surprise at my abrupt appearance. The kid instantly glared at me after realising what happened. “Sans, why are you here?” she asked, laced with suspicion. The other guy turned his nose up at me, looking down on me as if I was somehow lesser.

“Oh...” He sounded pretty disdainful at my presence. “That’s right, you’re like, famous with the monsters and all.”

I gave him a good long staredown, to which he shifted in his spot uncomfortably. Maybe my expression was too serious for him.

“Hm, yeah something like that,” she mumbled in reply, averting her gaze away elsewhere. “Come on, I’m starving.” They walked past me out the exit without much more to say. I found myself rubbing the back of my head in exasperation, narrowly missing the brief glance she threw over her shoulder at me. Well... I guess I’ll be going to Grillby’s. I’d probably chat with her later.

Or so I thought.

The next few times I tried talking to her, it felt like she was shunning me to go off with that other guy, with wry, avoidant replies towards my innocent invites.

“Sorry, got a study session.”  
“I’m kind of busy, Sans.”  
“Not today, skele-man.”

You’d think I wouldn’t mind. It’s whatever, right? Well, it would be usually. If it wasn’t for the fact that... how do I put this.... well. She wasn’t exactly acting like ‘herself,’ get me? Maybe I was overthinking it, but her responses and behaviour was much tamer than I had anticipated. Not very angry or profane as she usually was. And I figured that guy probably had something to do with it. Crazy, right?

I might be dumb here, and took a step too far.

Back on her university campus, I watched her wander from classroom to classroom, with that same guy. She was constantly accompanied until she ended up wandering alone into the bathroom. Maybe I was going just a little bit crazy.

“Oh my God!” she gasped, jumping in fright. She glared at me through the reflection of the mirror. “Sans, what the fuck are you doing here? This is the women’s toilet! Get out!”

There was a scuffle and I ended up caging her between my arms against the sink. With eyesockets closed, my head rested on the back of her shoulder and I let out a heavy sigh. That got her attention. “The fuck’s wrong with you?” she asked, so eloquently.

“oh, so you can act as you normally do,” I observed, stepping away from her. I probably didn’t make any sense to her, as she turned around to face me with her brows furrowed together in confusion.

“What are you talking about?” she interrogated, stepping foward almost threateningly. I reflexively took a step back, finding my back pressed against the wall. Her finger jabbed against my sternum harshly, making me avert my gaze away from her piercing glare. My hands were stuffed firmly into my pockets and I gazed off to the side.

“so... you and that guy are getting to be pretty good pals, huh?”

I sounded... so stupid.

She blinked a couple times, the frown lifting off her face as her cogs of her mind spun around in thought. Eventually, her lips slid into a sly smile, causing my face to heat up in embarrassment when she realised what this was all about.

“Are you being... jealous?” she purred, stepping even closer so that her knee rested in between my legs. I squirmed from under the pressure, unable to find a dignified answer to throw back at her. She clung to the front of my jacket, leaning her face in closer to mine with such an intent stare, she looked like she was thoroughly examining me for something.

“He’s just a classmate, Sans. I’m not interested.” 

Oh. I chuckled nervously. “oh. so that’s it... heh heh heh...”

She gave me another long look before releasing one of her grips on my clothes. A short, mirthless laugh escaped her lips as she combed her free fingers through her hair haphazardly. “You’re relieved at that?” she laughed again. “Really... You’re just ruining my life, Sans.”

Wait... What?

Both her hands gripped the front of my jacket again as she pushed up against me dangerously, her nose poking against my face. “Why do you think I keep hanging around you even though you piss the hell out of me?!” Her lips met with my teeth, though it felt more like a confrontation than a flirt or anything.

The bathroom door opened suddenly and the newcomer let out a shocked yelp. The kid instantly pulled away and snapped her sights towards the other girl. The silence was just deafening. The intense stare she was laying on the stranger was rather deadly, almost as if she was silently threatening the other to leave. Which she did – poor girl scrambled out the exit without a word before the kid could even make a move.

A short chuckle in front of me made me look back at her; she took a step back away from me and combed through her short hair with her fingers and a sigh. “Let’s just go home, I don’t feel like getting back to class anymore.” She looked over at me expectantly, as if waiting for me to take her home with a shortcut. 

But... you know what? My grin widened. I just had a pretty wicked idea.

I grabbed her upper arm and without warning, pulled her into one of the cubicles. The latch locked behind us with a rough click as my fingers started to play and unbutton her blouse. She gasped at me in shock. 

“Are you kidding?! It’s dirty here, and people can come in and hear us!”

“oh, is it?” I asked nonchalantly, casually lifting her up and against the cubicle wall. “i don’t find it a problem, weird huh?” Her legs automatically wrapped around my hips, to both my amusement and her chagrin. I held her wrists against the wall, leaning my head in to her chest with my sharpened teeth nearing close. 

I glanced up at her face briefly. In a silent exchange, she rolled her eyes and then closed them, giving the all go signal in her own strange language. I grinned. Her signals were bitter, but the fruit will always be sweet. Tearing the rest of her shirt apart with my teeth, I immediately dove for the skin on her upper chest. I bit in to hear that delicious sound of hers, of her yelping with a shuddering heave of her breath. Her hands curled into fists and uncurled, her legs and hips squirmed against me as I sucked.

I pulled away with a pop, admiring the bright red mark her chest now sported. That’ll stick around for a couple of days I bet. I did it again, on the other side just for symmetry and just to hear her voice again. I did it again, moving higher and higher up her body until I reached her neck. She half-heartedly protested, but with the low groans she’s been giving off, it doesn’t seem like she’d mind if there was a hickey in the public.

“Ah! Oh my god Sans, not there!” she hissed. Yet, her legs tightened their hold around me. I chuckled against her skin and felt the soft vibration of her moan. A darker red back glared back at me on her neck.

“Guess I should make this quick, huh?” I said out loud. She glanced over me confused and I grinned in response, taking my hands away from her wrists to unzip her jeans. My hand slid into her panties easily. She gasped, squirming as my fingers searched around between her lips for that little sensitive nub. She jolted; I smirked. I found it. 

Rubbing and teasing it, I pulled her bra up in the meantime and had her breasts pop out from underneath the band. I let out a short growl. My tongue swirled around her nipple as my fingers picked up the pace. Her back was arching and her hands on the back of my skull. She started to moan louder. 

“Sans...!”

The bathroom door outside swung open and closed numerous times, with the occasional “what the hell...?” from unknown females. I chuckled, biting into the flesh of her breast just as she came. I paused and closed my eyes, letting her ride out her ecstasy as I tried to cool myself down a level.

“Y-You seriously... have no shame!” she shouted afterwards.

“Neither do you,” I grinned back. She blushed, embarrassed.

Heh. I pulled my hand out and let her back down, trying my hardest not to look so eager to lick her juices off my fingers. She is bitter, but her fruit is always sweet.

I threw my jacket over her, since I, uh, tore her clothes again. She hastily dressed herself back up, starting at me intently just as my tongue slithered out. That was too much for me. I could only grin at her in silence to respond, or else I might just lose it.

Unlatching the cubicle door, I led her out, actively ignoring the stares of other humans on us as we exited the bathroom. I didn’t look back at her, but I bet she was probably red-faced from embarrassment. Or anger, one of the two. That human male that always hung around the kid ran up to us hastily, glaring at me before turning to her in worry. I let go of her wrist, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

My foot was tapping impatiently as he fussed over her. “Hey, are you alright?” he asked. “Your face is red. What happened to your neck?” So I guessed right. My fingers were twitching irately within my pockets now. She um’d and ah’d, nudging the back of my shoulder as a signal.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It's nothing. Let’s go home.” Kid should have said that sooner. I glanced over my shoulder, seeing her grab onto me firmly. Her little friend looked flustered.

“Wait, what about clas-?!”

We were already gone and back to her place. The grip left my shoulders and I ambled my way towards the front door. “You’re leaving?” she asked in disbelief.

Each step sent a surge of heat through me. It was so bad, this kid was so distracting, I had better go before a something happens. Before I could reach for the doorknob, I felt a breeze on my back. Turning around, I found my shirt sliced in half, and the kid twirling a kitchen knife around her hands. She glowered at me darkly.

“You think you can do all of that back there and then just leave me dry?”

It’s very strange... but that’s kind of hot.

I still had my usual dorky grin on, but my heart was starting to pound and race. “You really sure you wanna do this now?” I asked, out of pseudo-courtesy. 

She frowned at me, gripping the handle of her knife tighter. “What are you implying?” This whole set up, as we faced each other off, was a familiar feeling. My eyes darkened and the blue flame burst forward again. I was the one to step towards her first.

Now the room felt chiller.

“Because if you let me take another step forward, you’re gonna be in for a... rough time.”

The grip on her knife faltered for a moment, until she twirled it around and dropped her hand to her side with a lopsided grin. “That doesn’t sound like you, to be honest,” she said in response. “But okay. Come.” 

“Feels like that’s my line,” I replied, grinning. She rolled her eyes at me.

Her free hand reached out and tugged off my ripped shirt, tossing it aside on the hallway floor before gripping onto the cage of my ribs. I followed her to the couch. “Here?” I asked her, half-amused. I don’t mind and all but... Tori could suddenly be back whenever.

She threw her knife haphazardly onto the coffee table with a clatter and let go of me to pull off her blouse. She looked over her bare shoulder, staring back at me intently. “I don’t find it a problem, do you?” Before long, there was a short chuckle from me and I snaked an arm around her waist, with my other hand undoing the hooks in her bra.

Nope. I don’t find it a problem at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued with the real smuts in the next chapter!


	5. the red eyed human.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 2, following “the green eyed monster.” Let’s try something unorthodox, and hope nothing too unexpected happens.

Her skin felt like fire against me. We fell together onto the couch, arms and legs tangled together in heat. My sharpened teeth bit into her neck again under her mark, growling as she let out a whimper and a moan. I don’t know how or why she brings the worst out of me, but she does. And I’ve already accepted it long ago. I pulled away to look down at her form. She was already heaving, staring up at me with her bright brown eyes.

It might have been a trick of the light, but it looked like they shimmered red for a moment there.

Before I could do it myself, she hastily wriggled out of her clothes, tossing them on the floor below us. Her arms wrapped again around my neck to pull me closer to her chest, and her leg hooked around my hip to tug me closer to her core. My amused chuckle vibrated against her skin, enough to have her shuddering.

“Someone’s eager.”

“S-Shut up, you fucking...” she trailed off, groaning. “Hurry up and work your magic.”

“Magic?” I echoed. She whimpered again under me. Did she remember what I warned about being in for a rough time? Since she asked so nicely, I thought as I slid my tongue across the surface of my teeth, I guess that means it’s a green light for me.

I pulled away from her, hearing the predictable growl of annoyance from the lack of action. She began to sit up and glare, but I was just too busy pulling her legs apart and glancing over the centre glimmering tauntingly at me. She yelled at me as she always did; didn’t look too comfortable in that position, I suppose. I felt her form falter again, as fingers lightly trailed from her ankle to her thigh, shifting myself more comfortably and resting her legs on my shoulders while doing so.

“Ready?” I asked, nearing my fingertips closer and closer to her core. That was rhetorical, I wasn’t waiting for an answer. With a flash in my eye, the world blinked into darkness for just a second. When the light came back, she found herself unable to move from her spot though not exactly because of my blue attack.

“What the fuck, Sans?!” she hissed, tugging at her wrists above her head. “What the fuck is this shi- A-AHH!” 

Her angry shout got cut off by a surprised yelp followed by a moan. I still sat there, steadying her legs on my shoulders, watching her as her body squirmed and writhed helplessly before me. What was happening? With my power, there was a rather unstable aspect I could unleash. Blue tendrils, in the same quality of my tongue and the like, wrapped around her wrists and body, chaining her down onto the couch. They vibrated against her skin, with some ends slowly creeping towards the inside of her legs. 

I felt every heave of her body, every shudder, every pulse. It was the closest I could get to feeling her soul against me. And like this... Let’s just say, her helpless expressions and her futile movements were just too fascinating to watch.

I turned my head towards her ankle and gave a light bite, but it didn’t stop my eyes from shifting over to the side to watch her. She still kept squirming, gasping for breath as I let the tendrils squeeze her just a little harder. The wisps started to slither inside her. She started to get a little louder.

“Sans! W-Why are you... nnn... ah!”

I dropped her legs off my shoulders, and a wave of my hand had my tendrils lift her up and around to pin her on my lap. Her wrists were still bound, though clearly behind her back as next best course of action. My hands immediately started roaming over her body on top of the pulsing tendrils – finding themselves feeling up her exposed tits, smoothing over her hips and groping her ass. I noticed we were always busy with fucking each other senseless that I never managed to really explore. Well, that’s what this beauty of an experiment is for now.

Heh. It’s only rough for her because it’s my control. If you can call it that – my teeth had been gritting intensely for a while now. Her reactions were never helping me get it together. “That look on your face,” I started anyway, yanking her head back by her hair. “You seem really... unsatisfied about something.”

She groaned in response, wriggling under my hold impatiently. “Faster...” she murmured, struggling to speak properly from the tilted angle of her head. But I heard it clear enough.

“Slower?” I teased, earning myself an angry growl. My eye flared up. Bored with simply exploring, I wrapped an arm around her waist, the other hand shooting right between her legs. The tendrils twisted and weaved against her body in every possible form I could find, sliding in deeper into her canal as her voice became more guttural and animalistic. I couldn’t help but growl myself, tucking my head into the crook of her neck as she moaned louder. Shit, it was becoming too much to bear.

Then, an unexpected noise. Tori’s voice, from outside the front door, wafted cheerfully into the house. She sounded like she was on the phone, and by more sounds of it, she hadn’t noticed anything unusual here. The doorknob was rattling – she was starting to unlock the door. The level of panic and adrenaline rose up well enough for me to cancel all my magic and shortcut the hell out of here.

“oops, shit. good luck getting away. i’m rooting for ya, kid,” just so happened to be my last words to her before my room replaced my surroundings. I fell back onto my bed with a heavy sigh. That was close. For me, anyway. The kid probably is cursing me out right this second for leaving her behind.

I opened my eyes. Cutting it short so suddenly was definitely not the best feeling in the world. I threw my arm over my eyes, groaning to myself as the heat remained, without any way for relief. Maybe I could sleep it off.

No, I can’t sleep it off. It’s keeping me awake. I’ll just wait a while.

I don’t know how long it was, but it wasn’t long enough. There was new presence in the room, and as I removed my arm from my face to peer at the trespasser, a sharp movement whizzed past the side of my head. A weight was on top of my body, and I see the kid straddling me with a knife in hand... that embedded into the mattress under me.

“you, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh?” I joked half-heartedly. She narrowed her eyes at me with a vicious glare.

“I should seriously kill you for leaving me there.”

“hey, you got out though. that's really great.”

Her glare still didn’t let up. My heart was racing, though I wasn’t sure if it was of the near death threat or the excitement of finally relieving the tension I have. I blinked, letting out a breath when she pulled her knife away from my bed. 

She threw off her clothes and ripped mine again, keeping her hold on her knife firm and tight. She smiled at me with a so-called innocent tilt of her head. Looking at her again, her eyes do look like it’s glowing red. 

“I guess I should pay you back,” she purred.

She wasted no time sliding onto my cock, and riding me out. I groaned under my breath. Sure it was great and all, but really... The tendrils came back, knocking the knife out of her grip before they gripped nicely onto her body. 

“Heh,” I chuckled, laughing again as she swore weakly at me. “You know what? No need for paybacks. It’s on me.”

Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I used the tentacle hentai. BOOM SURPRISE SANNER-SINNERS. 
> 
> See you on Valentine’s.


	6. Dance the Night Away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy (belated) Valentine’s Day, sinners! Maybe you should be a little less angry, since it’s a day of LOVE and all.

Ugh, no.

I’m groggy, groaning and totally not looking forward to getting up. I rolled over in bed, pawing blindly around for my beeping phone. I shut the alarm off, glaring at the numbers on the screen. It’s early afternoon. Sunday, February 14th. I groaned again plopping my face against the pillow. Why am I not happy about this? Let’s say I’m not made with the right “love” for this kind of day. With a final groan, I sat up and stared blankly ahead as my mind and body slowly woke up. Ugh, what am I going to do today?

I wonder if I’ll see him around.

I blinked. Wait, what am I saying? Who cares if I see him today? I stretched my arms above my head, yawning. I guess the original plan was to lock myself into my room and play games. But then I jolted – my phone buzzed with a text message from a university friend, inviting me out for drinks and clubbing tonight with her own group of friends.

Well... I thought for a good while before replying. It was that or the alternative of doing fuck all. Okay fine. Maybe the alcohol and slutty dancing would be good for me today. Since I didn’t have anything to day during the day, I can take my time dressing up. In the meantime, I can just chill online until evening.

A little black dress is always a classic choice.

The dress was short and tight, had a nice deep plunging neckline, and hugged around my ass well. I twisted and turned, checking myself out in the bathroom mirror before putting on makeup and styling my hair. I looked at myself again with a slight smirk. I looked fucking hot, if I do say so myself. I might have a lot of fun tonight.

I checked the time on my phone. Just ahead of schedule. Perfect. Returning to my room, I snatched my clutch bag and coat, pulling the latter on, in case Toriel goes and freaks out about my attire. I slipped out to the front, calling back to her that I was going out for the night. She replied back from the distance, cheerfully telling me to be good and all that. I rolled my eyes. Strapping my high heels in, I was out the door.

We came out pretty late. It was still chilly outside, but the line up of body heat made it easier to bear. My friends chattered amongst themselves. Some of them were starting a game of how many dances they could score. Others were waiting for the alcohol. I briefly participated in the gossip here and there. When it was my turn to answer, I think I was waiting for the alcohol too. Trust them to bring up the monster.

“So like, are you having a thing going on with that skeleton? Someone told me you left the bathroom together with hickies like fucking everywhere.”

I narrowed my eyes at her. She quickly got the idea to shut up, overcompensating with excitement as we neared the front of the line. Got our IDs checked, got in easy. It was crowded as fuck, as you would expect. I see couples groping each other, making out. My lips fell into a firm line. Of course, it’s still Valentine’s and shit. We all checked in our coats into safekeeping, before making a beeline for the bar, calling for a round of insanely alcoholic shots and cocktails giddily and toasting to whatever the fuck. Single life was one of them. I downed the alcohol quickly, enjoying the burn down my throat and the increased warmth in my cheeks. 

“Let’s go dance!”

Fuck yeah. Cocktail drink in hand, I followed the others out onto the centre of the dance floor. I laughed, swaying my hips rhythmically to the beat. Guys came and went, grinding against me, buying me drinks all for the hopeful chance of scoring. I’d gladly dance and take those drinks off their hands, but a coy smile is all that they’ll get from me. In the darkness, I never could have picked out the non-human by the bar watching me, so intently. People were so inebriated, they crowded around him fearlessly. I, on the other hand, was too busy to notice. N... Not because it was dark.

Of course, there would be a point where the insane amounts of alcohol called for the use of the bathroom. I unsteadily broke away from the dance floor in search of the women’s room. Now that I have a moment to myself, I could really check on my status. My ears were ringing, but my stance was still mostly steady. I can still think properly, that was the most important part.

After doing my business, I exited the bathroom. Not even five steps out and someone, I think it was one of the guys that danced along with us, stopped me. I leaned my shoulder against the wall to steady myself. He smiled, I smiled back. Though before he could even try to get a word out, a hand slammed against the wall between us. A hand made of bone.

Now I noticed him.

Sans was facing me with his back turned to the human man. He turned his head too, looking over his shoulder with a dark grin and a flaming eye. The guy whimpered, scrambling away into the dance crowd. I looked up at him with a half-hearted glare. He wore something nice. He looked good.

“Sans...?” I slurred slightly. “The fuck are you doing here, are you following me again?”

“... just checking up on you, kiddo.”

I let out a sharp bark of a laugh. Pushing myself off the wall and standing up straight, albeit a little shaky, I grabbed his wrist. “I don’t need to be checked on,” I declared, pulling him towards the crowd. “Let’s just dance, since you’re here.”

Sans didn’t really dance. He looked kind of uncomfortable, standing there with his hands in his pockets and jiggling his leg restlessly. Whatever, I shook my head. I can dance by myself fine. I moved to the music, swaying my hips, laughing happily. At one point, Sans did reach out and pull my waist towards him. Whether he lightened up finally, or he just being weirdly possessive, it didn’t matter. I grinned at him, grinding my ass against his crotch. He stared back down at me, tightening his grip around my waist. He swayed with me slightly as he finally picked up on the music. I giggled.

“Ah...!” I gasped. Something was sliding up my leg. Glancing down, the faint blue glow of his tendrils crept up my legs, sensually rubbing and molding against me. I bit my lip, averting my eyes from the sight and him. His hands started to wander, cupping my breasts as his powers rested in between my legs rubbing against the fabric of my panties. Any other male here, I would have probably sliced them. But him... him... 

The music and clamour drowned out my moans. Sans was close enough to hear them, that’s all that counts.

“what did you think would happen, coming here dressed like that and dancing how you are now?” he growled in my ear. I whimpered, arching my back against his body. “you can’t tease me like this and not expect consequences, kid.”

“Well maybe if you weren’t following me, this wouldn’t happen,” I shot back, turning around to face him. Our hips were touching together and my arms hung around his neck. My face was just heating up, both from the alcohol and lust. It’s all his fault... making me this way.

“... that look on your face tells me you want it to happen.”

Yeah, sure. He’s not wrong. I started pushing him away from the crowd, towards the hallway leading to the bathrooms. Slamming him against the wall this time, my body pressed up against his as I kissed him. He chuckled, gripping my ass, though he put me on pause for a moment.

“whoa, aren’t you a bit drunk for this?”

I glared at him. I know exactly what I want and what I’m doing – it’s just inhibitions that held me back. Isn’t alcohol great? “Do I sound like I’m that fucking wasted? Hurry up and fuck me.” 

“right here? you really are smashed.”

“Sans!”

He glanced down at the front of my dress, eyeing my cleavage like it was some slab of meat. Or fucking ketchup for him, I don’t fucking know anymore. “Maybe if you call me Master...”

“Oh my fuck, no. Sans!” His hands moved from my ass to my chest, pleasantly surprised by discovering no bra underneath. He kneaded the flesh, as his powers rubbed against me harder. I moaned again.

“Oh, please...”

He stopped, blinking at me in surprise for a moment until his grin sharpened into a wicked one. “That wasn’t the word I was looking for, but since you begged...” 

My vision blacked out and the next thing I knew, we were in his room. Sans sat on the edge of his bed, putting a hand up to stop me from approaching. I frowned. He grinned, almost sadistically at me. I swallowed hard, biting my lip. What was he thinking?

He reached over to his radio, turning it on just in time for an appropriately rhythmic song to play. He leaned back on the bed on his hands, staring intently at me. “Dance for me first.”

What, like a striptease? Fuck that, I’ll just strip straight out. Before my fingers could even hook under the hem of my skirt, his gravitational powers threw my hands away. “No, don’t strip,” he said. “Just dance... since you were so eager in the club.”

Where did this side of him come from? Was he intoxicated too? In any case, it wasn’t a bad request. I smiled coyly. “Alright, fine,” I conceded before moving my hips. My own hands wandered, trailing over the shape of my breasts, bending and feeling up the inside of my legs, brushing against his blue tendrils around my body. He beckoned me over, I obeyed. Straddling his lap, I continued, grinding against his crotch and moaning as his tendrils and hands roamed my body. At this point, everything was sensitive. I could barely take it, I was like a fucking animal in heat. He looked at me amused as I shuddered, so close to the edge.

Sans gripped the fabric of my dress tightly, pulling it off me and then my panties. “Keep dancing,” he said, leaning in to nuzzle my chest. He bit into me like he always did and I gasped airily, moaning a more guttural sound when his powers rubbed my clit. His hands rested on my ass, groping it periodically.

“Sans...!” I moaned, before my body tensed and shook in orgasm. He growled in response, biting and sucking harder at my skin. I panted heavily, clearly paused in my ‘dance’ and looked down at him. He pulled away from my chest, staring back at my face with that accursed eye. I felt like I could do this forever.

Then, his wicked grin became more evil. He twisted, throwing me down against his bed roughly before lifting my leg up. He glanced down at his pants, seeing a clear wet patch on his crotch because of me. That place glowed and replacing it was his ethereal cock, dead straight and already just dripping with pre-cum. 

“I can’t stand your teasing...” he started slowly, aiming himself at me. “Even though I’ve already gave into this.”

With a sharp thrust, he broke inside. I yelped, followed by a loud moan. His pace was faster than he normally did it, he was grunting and growling as he threw his heavy weight onto me. I hooked my hands onto the back of his skull, arching my back in pleasure as I moaned more and pleaded. I blame the alcohol for reducing me into this submissive mess.

“Sans! I-I’m already about to...!”

He didn’t stop for me as I came. I groaned helplessly, squirming and writhing underneath him. Sans was too busy pleasuring himself. I don’t know how long it was, but I didn’t care. I was loving it. 

But when he was about it reach his limit, he slowed down. I groaned at that. “Sans...” I whined. “Stop holding yourself back, fucking... cum in me already!”

He chuckled, gripping my shoulders roughly as he kept pumping into me. His flaming blue eye gazed down at me. “You asked for it.” He thrust into me more violently, drawing guttural moans out of my lips and causing my body to knot up.

Sans didn’t warn shit, but the feeling was just too hot to miss. He threw in one final thrust with an animalistic grunt, heating up my body as he pulsated inside. I moaned, helplessly orgasming with him. We stayed in place for a short while before he pulled out and rolled over to lie beside me, being the hot mess that we were. Mm... I better clean up and get home soon.

“oh, by the way...” Sans dropped something on my chest. It was a bar of chocolate. “i saw a lot of humans giving chocolates and flowers to each other all day today, dunno why.”

Hah. I couldn’t help but laugh. I rolled over towards him, tucking my head against his shoulder.

“Fucker.”

“yep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the fluffiest I'll ever write for this collection.


End file.
